Falconian Republic
Introduction The Falconian race is a small but secretive one, highly advanced in all manners of technology. Small but highly trained squads are usually dispatched from high orbit via Drop Pods or Dropships, and construct a small forward operations base before striking the enemy fully. Appearance It is unknown what the natural appearance of a Falconian is as they always wear an armored suit during a battle. The suit is made of a strong but flexible metal and usually constructed on site. Although the main exterior of the suit is almost exactly the same for all kinds of soldiers, the colored visor can give some information about the profession of the soldier. Technology As the Falconian Republic is a highly advanced race, they have created many highly advanced pieces of technology that they use to their fullest extent on the battlefield. Most weapons are energy based, and fire some form of projectile towards the enemy at high speeds, as they almost exclusively use energy packs less resources are required to keep weapons loaded and ready to fire. Backstory After many years of prosperity on their homeworld of Falcaan III, overcrowding began to set in, in an attempt to combat this construction began on a floating "Sky-City". When this was completed a large percentage of the race moved onboard and began a journey into the uppermost reaches of the atmosphere. After the craft was stable life began to return to normal, however during a routine systems check the city began to fall apart from within, and plummeted to the ground, incinerating the atmosphere during its descent. There were almost no survivors. Once the atmosphere had begun to burn, what was left of the race quickly rushed to find out what went wrong and repair it. After a short time the fault was found and repaired, and construction began on a much larger city to house what was left of the population and all the technology and resources that were still available. This new city was quickly finished and launched into orbit, shortly before what was left of the atmosphere was destroyed and the planet was exposed to extreme radiation. The Falconian race on the brink of destruction, scientists quickly began to work on a large scale terraforming device to return their homeworld to a livable state. It was not long until what was left of the resources ran out and more were desperately required, thus, large armies were dispatched onboard large ships designed strictly for warfare. Upon reaching a suitable planet, a smaller, more aggressive city would be deployed in orbit, where reinforcements would be trained or constructed, and held until needed. Taking what they can find, soldiers would return to the city to be transported back to Falcaan III, where scientists would devote time equally between researching new and more powerful weapons, and a way to return to their lost homeworld. Picture Wars In Picture Wars, Falconians fight almost solely with ranged weapons and advanced technology. Using less forces but more powerful weaponry to overwhelm the enemy. Tactics The main Falconian tactic is to construct a powerful base, then attack the enemy with advanced and dangerous units. Category:Armies Category:Humanoids Category:Future